


Burnout | Fast and Furious | Book 3

by BrunetteMarionette



Series: A Quarter Mile Life | Rosalie Toretto [3]
Category: Fast & Furious (Movies)
Genre: Action, Amnesia, Depression, F/M, Family, Fighting, Hate, Hurt, Illegal Activities, Love, Memories, Racing, Rose is a sad girl, Sad, Street Racing, Underground Clubs, Violence, race car
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:01:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 11,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26413069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrunetteMarionette/pseuds/BrunetteMarionette
Summary: ❝I need to put me first❞ | Being back home isn't as good as Rose thought it would be, living surrounded by a family she doesn't know is taking a toll on her. As Rose tries to deal with her amnesia while she also comes to terms with trying to find out who she is but will she be happy with what she finds out?[ Rosalie Toretto][ Fast & Furious Universe ][ Ride or Die Three-quel ]
Series: A Quarter Mile Life | Rosalie Toretto [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1247495
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	1. BURNOUT

❝You don't own me  
Don't try to change me in any way  
You don't own me  
Don't tie me down 'cause I'd never stay

I don't tell you what to say  
I don't tell you what to do  
So just let me be myself  
That's all I ask of you❞

↠↠ B U R N O U T ↞↞


	2. [1]

_My heart raced as I stood frozen, watching the man in front of me. His twist body's grotesque and deformed features sent spikes of guilt through me as his eyes bore into mine. His eyes the only thing untouched, and undoubtedly his, I would never forget those eyes._

_Especially as they watched me in fear._

_But now nothing but hatred and disgust shone threw them as he swayed in front of me pointed a bloodied, broken finger in my direction as my body began to tremble with the sobs of my tears. "You did this to me, Rose."_

_I choked on my words, nothing was coming out; I wanted to plead with him; beg him to stop, I wanted to tell him I loved him and would always feel guilt for everything that happened, but nothing came from my lips._

_"It should have been you", he gasped, slowly shuffling closer to me as I tiptoed back "you left me. I needed you, and you left" my sobs drew louder as his breaths heaved louder, sounding more painful with every step._

_Suddenly he bolted forward with a snarl as I crouched and lifted my arms over my head for protection, screaming loudly, "Owen! No!"._

Bolting up, I gasped, placing a hand over my chest as it moved rapidly along with the wet tears I could feel falling down my cheek as I tried not to alert anyone to my state of being. The nightmares were getting worse, but it was to be expected on the one year anniversary of the events leading me back to my family.

A _whole year_ since I saw the man I used to call my brother falling from a plane, his eyes terrified as he fell from me, I could still feel the scream in the back of my throat as if I had only just called out for him with an outstretched arm.

Hearing laughter, I pulled back my bedsheets and walked over to the window; pushing the curtain back, I looked down to see my family in the back yard; Mia and Letty were fawning over little Jack while Dom and Brian worked on something to the side of them with grins on their faces.

Sighing, I let go of the curtain and sat on the edge of my bed, rubbing my face free of any leftover tears as I picked up my phone— **No New Messages**. Lifting my laptop onto my thigh, I quickly began typing, hoping to find any new information.

'Owen Shaw' _**No Results.**_

'Deckard Shaw' **_No Results._**

'Lusitania Heist Deaths' ** _No Results._**

A knock at the door made me jump as Letty slowly tilted her head around the door with a smile when she saw me awake _"Afternoon",_ she grinned as I quickly closed the laptop and giving a fake smile when her eyebrow raised in suspicion.

"Hey," I greeted, sliding the computer back in it's place and standing, things between us weren't awkward, but I knew she missed the bond we once supposedly had; I could see it in her eyes every time I skipped out on a hug or didn't understand an inside joke.

"Dom's ordered takeout", The older woman said as her eyes followed my laptop before smiling at me when I crossed my arms.

I always wondered if she knew how much being here made me feel, but I still couldn't bring myself to tell them, "Get showered and dressed, Mija, because you smell like a grease monkey".

I laughed at her words as her brown eyes shone for a moment " _Okay_ , I'll meet you downstairs?" I said, seeing her eyes stray once again as I slowly coerced her back to my bedroom door and holding onto it as she nodded, walking away.

"Be careful on the stairs!" She called over her shoulder as I frowned, wondering why she was so concerned about the stairs. Doing exactly as Letty had told me to do, I showered and changed, hearing the others make their way into the house as it filled with talking and Jack's crying.

Drying the ends of my hair, I picked up my phone again and texting some numbers, all these contacts, and nobody knows a damn thing.

_**R: Anything?** _

**_Unknown: Nah, girl, it's like you're tracking a ghost. You sure they're real?_ **

_**R: Go fuck yourself.** _

Rolling my eyes, I threw the cell phone over my shoulder on the bed as I rubbed my face roughly with my hands. It was the not knowing that was killing me; I could deal with my scars and nightmares, _but_ the not knowing was the worst, and it was festering inside of me.

Every day was the same, it was _monotonous_ , and yet it was that in which I beginning to lose my mind, the fact that I couldn't remember anything, and everyone was expecting me to bounce back like nothing had changed.

My fake smile could only work for so long when I felt so disconnected from this world.

Tugging at my clothes, I made my way downstairs, trying to avoid the house occupants for a few moments longer before I had to go back to my act.

Pushing open the garage doors, I walked into the room where the Charger sat along with my 1970 Plymouth Barracuda that Letty had bought me as _'coming home'_ present. _**Home**_ such a big word for it only having four letters.

"I know she needs some TLC again," Dom laughed, walking up behind me as I schooled my expression; he must have mistaken my look as something about his car.

"Again?" I questioned, glancing back at the damaged muscle car; it looked like it had been rammed by something hard, and compared to the barracuda I had been fixing up, it looked more than a little worse for wear. "Who fixed it last time?".

Dom's eyes softened as the tall man glanced between me and the car _"You did."_ he answered in his lower baritone voice as my eyes moved back towards the beautiful black car "it belonged to our dad before he passed".

I just nodded at his words and listened intently to his story, but I ultimately felt nothing. I wasn't moved, nor did anything pop up into my damaged brain.

"Food's here", Dom said softly after a moment's silence as we both stared at the cars in front of us.

It was apparent I had inherited his and our father's race gene but other than that, I was beginning to think there was nothing else between Dom, Mia, and I – _despite_ what I had been told by everyone since I came back.

Watching Dom close the door garage, I follow behind him silently as we walked into the loud, homely building as Letty, Brian, and Mia are sitting around the table laughing.

Pressing a kiss to the top of the little boy's head, I smiled softly at Jack, he's maybe the _only_ person I can say that I've genuinely bonded with.

Grabbing some of the Chinese food, I sit down at the table, glancing at the others as they talk animatedly before pulling Dom and me into their conversations, but I stayed silent, giving Jack bits of his food as the others interacted like a typical family.

I only tuned back in during the middle of the memory of Brian's childhood dog who had bitten a teenage Roman on the butt " _Oh god,_ we had this hideous dog that used to scare Rosalie to death and Dom had to give it away" Mia's face lit up as she spoke before turning to face us.

My sister giggled as Dom chuckled, nodding his head as my eyebrows furrowed when Letty snorted. "Man, that thing was disgusting," she said, poking her food with her fork " _remember_ , Mija?".

"No," the room went silent at my tone, and awkwardness began to seep into the silence _"sorry,"_ I mumbled half-heartily as they glanced at each other, trying to find a way to fix the situation until Jack started screaming. My sister jumped to her feet to pick up the small boy.

Letty touched my hand before I pulled it away _"Fuck"_ she hissed as I stood picking up my plate "I'm sorry, _I-i_ didn't mean-" she started as I moved towards the kitchen, the divide between us clear as I placed my plate in the sink.

"It's fine," I told her with a shrug "I don't remember, there's _nothing_ I can do about it, but you can't stop talking about old memories just to make me feel more at ease that's not fair on _any_ of you" I explained picking up the keys to my car "I'm going for a drive".

Leaving Letty behind fumbling with her words as my brother stared at me in concern, I got into the barracuda with only one place in mind that weirdly clears my head and brings me a weird sense of peace.

_My grave._


	3. [2]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These first few chapters will seem a little sad at first but that'll even out as the story goes on ♥

Sifting through some of the boxes titled _'Rosalie,'_ I sniffed, pushing back my tears. It was the same nightmare again, and again, Owen's terrified face would once again be at the forefront of my mind throughout the whole day.

It had been another failed night of finding anything about either Shaw brother, no death certificate for Owen, nor was there any information I could find about the heists. It was like the higher-ups were doing a major cover-up about it all.

I was running another hacking program as I riffled through the boxes Dom had put in my room to help tr and spark some memories, but not even my high school diploma or graduation tape gave me any hint of my old self.

Picking up a stray photograph, I jumped hearing a beep coming from my bed, dropping the picture back into the box. I turned to my laptop in horror as I noticed someone was trying to hack _me!._

Quickly pushing my fingers against the keys, I fought back against the hacker as best I could. _Whoever_ it was knew what they were doing. Taking short bits of information without pushing against my firewall too much.

I didn't understand why they were doing it though, was it someone who didn't want me finding out any of the information I was looking for?

_Or maybe it was someone looking for me?_

A tap on the door made me flinch as I closed the laptop and shoved it under the bed as I called out to whoever was behind the door, my brother's smiling face greeted me as he leaned against the door jam with his arms crossed "Any luck?".

"Not yet," I answered, picking the photograph back up out of the box. "I was just looking at this picture," I lied, waving the photo at him slightly. Dom moved to sit down next to me before letting out a short sad laugh taking the picture from my hand.

It looked like a family picture. Dom had his arms around Letty, Mia stood next to a gruff-looking guy and a smaller lanky grinning boy, and I was smiling brightly wrapped in the arms of a man who was laughing at something.

"Who are they?" I asked quietly as my brother had sat silently, just gazing at the print.

His eyes flicked to mine for a moment before smiling reminiscently. "That was Vince, our surrogate brother; I grew up with him. He was the first person to see you walk" Dom laughed as his eyes crinkled a little "He was terrified you would fall and would always follow you with open arms."

I smiled at the thought, the guy looked mean in this picture, but I guess the old saying was true 'never trust a book by its cover.'

"This one was Jesse" I nodded, seeing the thinner guy stood beside my sister happily. "I met him after I came out of Lompoc. He couldn't sit still for more than a minute, but his mind was amazing; he always had these new ideas for the cars."

Dom gave a small regretful sigh as his hand shook slightly when he talked about Jesse.

"and that is Leon," he pointed to the man who had his arms wrapped around the top half of a younger-looking me... Her?... Rosalie. "He came here with Jesse. Mia always liked to joke that they just showed up one day and never left".

My brother let out a small laugh "you and him always had this amazing bond; he was always there for you no matter what. Letty used to joke that the two of you would end up getting married one day".

Taking the picture from my brother's hand, I noticed his eyes had become misty, and his voice tightened. "Dom-" I swallowed hard when I saw him brushing his eyes slightly "-what happened to them?" I knew from his body language alone that it wasn't anything good.

"Jesse was murdered in a drive-by. You were only 17 and saw everything. Not my best moment as a protector, I'll admit," I gulped at his words, thinking of teenage me watching someone shot dead in front of me "it was my fault he died."

"We always did the things we thought were for the best; we were young and stupid. I had pissed off some bad people, and Jesse just got caught in the middle of it all".

Dom sniffed as he tried not to cry. "Vince died a few years ago. I never got the chance to tell him you were alive. He was broken when he heard you were-" I held my hand on top of his "- I guess we all carried the same guilt for leaving you."

"I'm not sure where Leon is; he left not long before Jesse died, and we all went our separate ways. He still watches out for us" I frown but didn't say anything as my brother leaned back against the side of my bed "he sent flowers for your funeral. I guess the thought of you being gone kept him from coming back".

A somber atmosphere overtook my room as Dom pressed a small kiss to the top of my head that I'm sure was purely instinctual, "but I'm here now, Dom, I'm okay. I'm alive" I blinked rapidly as the small white lie left my lips; unfortunately, my brother knew me better than I thought.

He paused at the door and glanced back as his eyes roamed over my face. "You may be alive, _Rosalie,_ but I know you're not living" I just watched as he sighs sadly, closing the door behind him softly. The weight of my loneliness came back to punch me in the gut as I glanced back down at the picture.


	4. [3]

Knocking on the wooden door that leads me to Dom and Letty's room, I waited for a moment before opening the door. The Latina I was still getting to know was sat on the bed with something in her lap; it looked like a book.

"Uh, I think your shirt got mixed up with my clothes," I said awkwardly as I place the item on the bottom of the bed; the older woman glances up with a smile that wasn't entirely happy. It looked as if she had been rubbing her eyes a lot.

"What's that?" I ask, nodding towards the object that was obviously the root of her turmoil. Mia said talking to everyone would be a good place to start, and I was trying my best, but so far, every conversation ended with sad, pitiful smiles as they wished for me to be her again.

Letty patted the bed with a small smile. I was beginning to notice every smile the older female gives is different; most people have one smile for every occasion but not Letty, or Dom either for that matter. They both were open books when it came to their expressions.

Maybe it's because they wore their hearts on their sleeves.

"It's a diary," Letty sighed before opening it and slowly flipping through the pages; the book itself looked like it was well used and full of things inside of it "Of someone's dreams and thoughts, places she wanted to go."

I blinked, wondering who she was talking about. Was it her? "Well, did she get to go?" I ask, crossing my legs and leaning forward eagerly. "Whose is it?".

Letty's eyes lower sadly as she handed me the book; it was open on the first page, which was covered in little doodles and drawings. "You tell me," she muttered, pressing a kiss to my head, walking past me to leave the room as I sat silently looking down at the words written.

**'Rosalie Toretto's Diary**

**KEEP OUT  
** **OR I'M TELLING DOM!!!**

**IF THIS IS DOM  
** **I'M PUTTING SUGAR  
** **IN YOUR PETROL TANK!'**

Huffing out a laugh at what had been written by what was obviously a teenage girl at the time.

I noticed that my handwriting hadn't changed much except that it was a little less curly and 'girly.' My writing now was more rushed and only used when needed. I usually typed everything these days.

Flipping through the pages, I noticed that my handwriting stopped after a while, and another was put in its place; by the pictures next to it, I was guessing that Letty had taken over as the owner of the journal. She was featured all over the book in self photographs and tourist pictures.

Turning to another page, my heart stopped at the bold title 'Pipeline Destinations.' It seemed my former young self had dreams of visiting all these places, but the 'pipeline' word was underlined, so I'm guessing she never thought she'd get there.

Reading all the destinations, I huffed at just how wrong she was. My finger traced over the first destination: **Berlin, Germany.**

" _Alright, we've got the device and now a 3-minute window to get out of here. Rose be a dear and pick Adolfson up," Owen says through the earpiece as my stomach tightens with nerves. This was my first heist._

_No matter how much practice I've had or how much each Shaw brother taught me something new, actually putting all that practice into action was more nerve-wracking than I had previously thought._

_Spinning my car around, I drove to where our sniper had been shadowing us from a rooftop. "Get in," I mutter with a sigh as he does so; puling off again, I smile, passing the Brandenburg Gate. "God, I love traveling," I whisper to myself before speeding away._

The next one after that **Moscow, Russia.** We arrived there after discovering Hobbs chasing us down; Shaw said he was just an overgrown monkey trying to take us down, and we all believed him without a fight.

_Rolling out of the car at the last minute, I watched in awe as it flew through the air, gasping and holding my ribs. I let out a laugh when it smashed into the side of a building. "See, told you I could do it, Jah!"._

_I heard a sigh through the comms like a disappointed father. "He said you shouldn't do it, Rose, not that you couldn't" I knew Owen wasn't really mad at me by the tone of his voice "now we've got a 4 minuted head start, everyone back to base"._

_A car came to a stop in front of me as Owen motioned for me to climb in. "I give it an 8 out of ten," he said as we left the destruction behind us. "You didn't stick the landing," he snorted as I narrowed my eyes into a glare._

**London, England**. ~Ahh, where it all went wrong. The place where my world started to fall apart but come together all in one.

" _Fish and chips," Klaus read from the sign as we stood outside a real British chip shop, the team was practically starving, but no here I was waiting with a man whose neck was bigger than his head to find out what we would be eating tonight._

" _Yes, Klaus, as in things that swim in many bodies of water and the other things grow in the ground, which is commonly used to make chips, potato chips, mash, hash browns, and many other foods," I grumbled, glancing around for any signs of trouble._

" _Quick Klaus, choose something before the kid eats you. She's getting hangry" Denlinger jokes as he taps my on the shoulder, making me pout. At this point, I would be happy with those things that are made out of pig's blood that I tricked Klaus into eating, "and we all know the ones with the most meat get eaten first."_

_My lips turn up into a smirk as we eye Klaus before the big guy rushes into the chip shop leaving behind laughing to ourselves._

**Spain** – somewhere warm was all that was written under it as if younger me thought that Spain was hot all the time like they never experienced cold weather.

Pulling a picture from the book, I sighed, knowing this was the place that was haunting my dreams, the location where I found my forgotten family, and lost the family I had built for myself, the cause of my nightmares.

" _So, after all, this is finished, what do we do?" I questioned my 'older brother' as I lay my head on his shoulder. We had been finishing up the plans for the Lusitania Heist. We were camped out next to the NATO base for intel._

" _Well, my Rose, I figured we'd go back to base and eat pizza," He said, giving me a smirk as I rolled my eyes at him, smacking his arm gently._

" _you know what I mean," I said meekly as his eyes turned to mine, and I notice them soften at my expression. Maybe he was hearing the words I was trying not to say._

" _Listen, no matter what happens here or doesn't happen. We will not be leaving without each other. Whether we stay in America, abscond somewhere, or go back to England, we'll always be together. Always._

Tears hit the pages of my old diary as I finally made it to the last destination, **Tokyo, Japan,** I frowned when I saw nothing on its pages. No pictures, ink, newspaper clippings, not even a magazine cut out. Just blank.

Totally blank.


	5. [4]

Sitting in my car at the stoplights, I frowned when the car next to me revved their engine, letting out a tired sigh, I turned my head to see a group of frat guys watching my with grins on their faces as they began shouting out their windows excitedly as if they were meeting someone famous.

 _"Ghost girl!"_ Blinking slowly, I noticed that was called out to me more than once. Was it me? Was I ghost girl?

I'd never heard that nickname before but seeing their blatant happiness in calling it out, I guessed it was given to _her_ before _she_ was **me**.

The car revved again, and it hit me what they wanted from me, stupid boys and their toys. Did they _really_ think I would race them right now in the middle of the day without some kind of down payment?.

I was on my way to Harry's shop, _The Racers Edge_ , to pick up some equipment Dom and I needed for the cars; he said that we used to own an auto-shop back before shit when down and used to import parts whenever we needed to, which honestly sounded like a dream.

Glancing up at the light, I chuckled when it turned green, and the guess sped off, whopping loudly until the familiar sounds of sirens began to follow them out of nowhere. _"Idiots,"_ I grinned, pulling off at an average speed, _no ticket for me._

Passing the guys who were now stood out of their car looking sheepish, I flipped them off with a wink as they visibly deflated. Taking off again, I laughed, feeling a little happier than I had when I woke up this morning with a journal pressed to my face.

I must have fallen asleep reading it.

Stopping in front of the store with a red racing car _'falling'_ off it, I sighed, readying myself being around people in Los Angeles was getting more a chore every day. Being well known in a community and then forgetting all about it was apparently a faux pas and would likely get you some stares.

" _Rosalie?_ Hey, Kiddo!" I turned to see an older man walking up to me with a smile. "Wow, you've grown up from that angsty teenage girl that ruled the roost" He laughed, passing over my blank stare.

_Who the hell was this guy?_

_"Harry?"_ I ask, sounding unsure as the man continues to grin while nodding. Suddenly a look of realization passes over him. Here it comes.

" _Oh!_ Right the amnesia thing. The wife told me all about it. Said she had asked Mia about you" His wife was a gossip, loose lips sink ships and all that crap.

"Yeah. Right. _Anyway_ , Dom asked me to pick up this stuff," I say, passing him the list my brother had written out for me before I left, even my short term memory sucked sometimes, but I think that was more due to the stress I felt.

Harry took the paper from my hand, his smile now dropped from my monotonous tone of voice. " _Ah_ , I put this stuff out back for him. I'll go get it," I nodded, and we both stood glancing at each other before he gave me a small nod as he walked away.

Clicking my fingers and hitting the palm of my hand, I moved around the store aimlessly, just wanting our stuff so I could leave.

A shrill voice called that name from behind me, _"Rosalie Toretto?"_ I turned to see what I could only describe as a race rat sauntering up to me with a broad smile on her overly made-up face. "Oh my god, I can't believe it's you."

"Hi- _uh?"_ I greeted as she pushed herself into my arms while wrapping hers around my waist; comfort wan't even on my radar right now. Her chest felt rock hard against mine, and I grimaced, wondering who did her botch job.

"Candy," I stared at her blankly when she pulled back, making her giggle unattractively. I'm sure she could have been a pretty girl without the persona and makeup. "My _name_ is Candy," she explained as I nodded slowly.

" _So_ I was just wondering if you'll be at race wars now you're back?" I blinked, having no idea what she was talking about "because _I'm_ going and I love to see you there," she leaned in, playing with the sleeve of my shirt, "and maybe we could _party_ after?".

**_Wait!_ **

She's totally hitting on me right now!.

Letting out another giggle, she winked at me, slipping a piece of paper in my hand before bouncing away happily. "Later _ghost girl"_ unfolding the paper, I noticed a series of numbers making up a phone number.

My eyes wandered before stopping on Harry, who had been stood watching me with an amused grin. "That wasn't what it looked like," I tried to say, but the older man just shook his head, placing Dom's packages on the counter.

"Yes, it was" My mouth opened, but I had nothing to say "believe me, kid, Dom had that any time he walked in here, and you were no different before-" his hand motioned to his head crudely but didn't give off a rude vibe.

"People still come in here asking for the same model engine as Rosalie Toretto or the same color spray paint" my heart fluttered a little, hearing that "Whatever Dom had that made people go crazy over him, I see it in _you_ too, Kid."

Handing over the envelope of cash, I gave the older man a small smile, pleased at what he had told me before picking up the packages. "Thank you, _Harry_ " The man gave me a friendly wink as I walked back to my car, happy that this day seemed to be better than all the others.

Taking a deep breath of fresh air, I smiled as I climbed into my car, noticing the subtle stares weren't pitiful here like they were in the supermarket. They were stares of admiration as they watched me rev my car, exiting the space going back to **_1327._**


	6. [5]

" **They say if you** want to glimpse the future, just look behind you. I used to think that was bollocks, but now I realize..." The man says aloud as he slowly turns around, "...you can't outrun the past".

Deckard Shaw stands beside his brother Owen's bedside as he is critically injured and in a coma.

"When we were kids, you'd start fights with the toughest bastards in the yard. But I was the one who had to step in and finish them. You'd steal from the corner shop, but it was me who'd brave the old man's belt" The older brother sighs to himself, glancing down at his brother's broken body.

"I'd hoped you'd outgrown it... that playing the gangster had made you harder, smarter, better. But deep down, I guess I always knew you'd end up like this, despite everything I did teach you. Still, you're my flesh and blood, so you remain my cross to bear".

"Rest now, little brother, while I settle your one last score" walking towards the door, he stops by the cowering hospital crew, "You take care of my brother. _Anything_ happens to him, I'll come by looking for you".

He walks back out into the lobby as it stands in the chaos he had created, trying to find his brother. He had been furious to hear that not only was his brother in a bad way, but his girlfriend had run off back to her family.

He knew he should have said something when Rose told him about Owen getting in on something potentially dangerous, but he thought his brother knew what he was doing.

One last mission, he said, then the three of them could retire somewhere, maybe back home. On the run, albeit but at least they would be together.

Now he has to avenge his brother, find his girl and then convince her to go back to him, but he has no problems forcing her to do that if she has already been sucked in by her old life.

He goes down an elevator and hands a soldier an item " _Here_. Hold this" As he pushes the man over a chair, he hears him call in a panic, **_"GRENADE!"_** moments before the explosion comes from the tiny weapon.

Shaw walks out from the hospital, leaving a trail of bodies in his wake. Putting on his glasses calmly, he enters a Maserati and drives away, getting ready to fight for his family. Both of them.

Frowning, I glanced out of the window in confusion; I didn't much more than a _'get up and dressed'_ before I was bundled into the front seat of my brother's car. "So why is Letty in her own car again" I question, having no clue where we were going or what we were doing.

All I could see was the Californian desert.

It had been a few days since my meeting. Harry and Dom admitted that he had been sending me to all these different places with the hope that it might bring some of my memories back, it hasn't, but that didn't stop him from trying.

So here we are driving to god knows where.

My brother just smiled, ignoring my question as I grabbed his arm, shaking it a little as I looked out of the rear window at Letty's car. "Come on, Dom. So where are you taking me?".

Dom turned to look at me with his eyes full of unspent wisdom; although I don't remember what he was like before, I'm starting to realize this is just who Dom is.

He may look just like a common thug, but deep down, he was more than that. "They say an open road helps you think about where you've been, where you're going. So you don't remember any of this yet?".

I sighed, sitting back in my chair as I stared at the side of my brother's head as I bit my cheek. "That's not fair. You know I don't. So what is it exactly that you're trying to show me?" I grunted, feeling less excited now, knowing this was just another scheme to get my memory back.

I was starting to think my family only spends time with me know to try and get me to remember everything that I have forgotten.

 _"That,"_ The older man says, nodding at my window, and I turned to see the desert was filled with racing cars of all different shapes and colors. "Race Wars" I gazed out of the window in awe; my fingers were itching to get down there and start winning some money.

"We used to come here?" I laughed as we drove closer, remembering how Letty and Mia explained that Dom was super protective of me growing up, so I can't imagine him letting me come here with all those racers.

Dom raised his eyebrow at me, looking as calm as ever. " _Come here?_ Letty and I invented it" I blinked slowly, realizing the full extent of Dom's presence in the racing world.

I had asked Letty about what Harry said, but she wasn't very helpful and mostly hissed about race rats being all over my brother. 

"You won your first race here" My eyes widened at his words as I looked back towards the racing cars. " _So_ I thought it would be fitting for you to race here again," I thought about his words before playing with my hands nervously.

"I might never get better," I say quickly as the older man just eyes me silently. "You know that, right? I might be like this forever," I try to explain. "Would you be okay with that?".

Dom grabs my hand in his as he glances between me and driving. "I'll be honest, yes id be upset, but you're my baby girl for life, not just until you forget you are" the smile on my face was blinding, "we'll work through it, _okay?"._

I nodded happily as Dom sped the car up as we got closer to the place I wanted to be right now; I could almost taste the pink slips "now I understand why Letty's in her own car."

Driving into race wars, I had no idea where to look first; everything was crazy here. Women were dressed in only bikinis, people were doing tricks on bikes, it all seems a little too unreal.

Letting out a laugh, I smiled at my brother when people began noticing us and waving at the car; I could hear a couple of shouts about the _**'Toretto's are here.'**_ This is what I had been missing, the racing.

Since coming back to America with Dom, I had stayed away from any street racing; I stuck by myself fixing up a car I may never race. I was just living every day, waiting for the next one to happen.

It was sluggish and dark, but this, being here it was bright and exciting. It felt more like home to me than the place I was living.


	7. [6]

I stood with my brother as we both watched Letty sitting in her car, ready to beat the other race into the ground; I grinned when with the sound of squealing tires, Letty was gone leaving the guy behind to eat her dust.

She was way past the finish line by the time the guy even got there; it was an easy win for the Latina, not that she wasn't a good racer.

 _"My turn?"_ I questioned Dom, who kept delaying my chance to race someone since we had gotten here. The small slither of unsureness seeped through, and I understood his torment.

When I was with Owen after my _'accident,'_ I was terrified to race.

However, I was very confident in my skills; I guess working for a mercenary and dating a former MI6 agent would do that for you. I had yet to find anyone as good as I am, I was sure Dom would be on par with me, but I'd have to race him first.

Taking the keys from his hand, I quickly jump into his car as he leans against the door looking through the open window as I familiarise myself with his vehicle. "Keep it under 9000 RPMs," he said, glancing over at my overly confident opponent. "Kid's gonna fire his pistons after the first 200".

I scoff, wondering if he was serious. "You know that's not my style? I thought we were supposed to _ride or die_ , right?" Dom's face pales at my words.

He taps the door with finality. "How about you just _ride_ on this one" I just nod quietly as he moves to stand with a worried looking Letty, who was now stood with the crowd.

Hearing the crowd's voices and the noises around me made my head hurt; bending my neck side to side, I groaned as it became a little fuzzy, but I felt like my head was trying to show me something I had seen before.

_A memory trying to get through, maybe?_

"Are you ready?" The flag girl asks the guy next to me, who just winked at her, and then me making me groan in disgust, "I know you're ready!" She grinned, pointing to me before raising her hands, _ **"Go!".**_

Doing wheelspin, I shot forward, trying to concentrate as the guy kept up with me before his bumper inched forward in front of mine. My eye twitched as I looked at the dial on the dash to see how I was doing.

My foot was dying to be pressed down, to fly forward and show this guy who he was dealing with. I'm Rose Toretto, and I don't lose. Shifting gears quickly, we were both next and neck. I glanced down again to see I was nearing 9000 RPMs.

Dom's words lay heavy in my mind, but I was just about to move faster when the guy's car next to me blew up.

Leaving him behind me as I drove away with a giant smirk on my face. "I _guess_ Dom was right," I muttered, knowing I still would have won; the guy was totally inexperienced.

Turning the car back, I made my way over to the start point before getting out; I had people waiting for me, and as soon as my door was open, they erupted into cheers.

My back was patted, my arms were stroked, and even my waist was held briefly. A lot of strangers touching me that I didn't know.

 _"Hey!"_ I turned to see the head of the monster truck crew smiling at me as we fist-bumped. "That's the girl I heard so much about. Where you been at, **_ghost girl?"_** As soon as she said that name, a lot of people started whispering.

 _ **Ghost girl**_ – it was because I was known around here and then disappeared, then I _'died'_ I was literally a walking ghost to these people.

My face dropped in realization before my heart began to pound. I looked up to see both Dom and Letty watching me closely before the older woman starting making her way over. I felt my head spin the more everyone began to talk over each other.

Gasping, I held onto my head when it felt like it was splitting into two. "Rose!" I heard Letty call, but my eyes were closed, seeing images I didn't even remember and was struggling to come to terms with.

_"Rose!"_

**_"ROSALIE!"_ **

I was suddenly picked up from behind before I turned and swung my fist, hitting Hector, the race organizer, in the face. Everyone seemed to stop as I clutched Dom's keys tighter, getting back into the muscle car and speeding away.

* * *

Dom and Letty watch on as their girl sped away, looking like a frightened little lamb. They thought maybe bringing her to the last place they spent all together before everything went to hell would help.

_They were wrong._

" _Damn, Dom!_ Your sister's got a swing, homie" A few people around them chuckled as Hector wiped the blood from his face.

"You never could take a punch," Dom joked monotonously as he watched his car get smaller and smaller the further away his sister gets; he knew she'd be okay, and he also knew exactly where to find her.

"Right, right," The man says, trying to build his rep back up. "Hey, man, I'm glad you're back, man. It's good to see you" The two _'bro'_ hugged.

"Good to see you, Hector," The bald man stated as the group around them went back to partying and racing like nothing had ever happened, is that what it was like when they all went their own ways? Did people just pick up and carry on with their lives?

"She _remembered_ something," Letty stated, glancing back at her man. "It didn't look like it was anything she wants to remember, though."

She was hoping this day out would spark something good for her Mija. After catching her asleep with the journal on her chest, she thought maybe her mind would be more susceptible to memories now she was opening herself up to them.

But she never wanted this to happen.

Dom took her car keys as they walked towards her car. "Let's go," the older man stated with an expressionless face; he knew what needed to be done to help his sister move on.

Not that she would like it.


	8. [7]

I stood facing my grave, sniffing as I heard the telltale signs of my brother's car but also another one pulling up behind it.

I turned to see my brother getting out of the car with Letty following him, trying to grab onto the arm holding the sledgehammer. "Dom, _stop_ , this isn't the way."

Rolling my eyes, I turned back to the granite, feeling numb. I heard their footsteps get closer as my eyes scanned the words engraved. " _First time I saw this_...I thought it was kind of funny. I guess now, the joke's on me, huh".

Once again, I turned after hearing a scuffle. My eyes widened as the two struggled over the sledgehammer, "What the _hell_ are you doing?". 

My brother gained control of the heavy weapon before glancing at me "What I should've done a long time ago."

Letty jumped in front of my grave when I flinched away. _"Stop!"_ she called out, holding her arms in front of her casting me a quick look as tears began to fall down my face. "You can't take this away from her. _Look at her!"._

I sniffed and motioned to the stone. "It's the _truth_ , Dom. That's the date that I lost my memory, that's the date that _your_ Rosalie died and _I_ was born," I cried, trying to get him to believe my words, but he shook his head.

 _"No,"_ He grunted, lowering the hammer to look at me again. "You never died," he shouted adamantly as Letty began to cry too.

I scoffed as my body began to tremble. "Do you know how _hard_ it is for me when you all look at me?" Dom and Letty's eyes soften at my tone.

"You see me through all of my years? Every moment up until you lost _her_. I see it in your eyes, you're disappointed when I can't connect to stories. I got no memories of you, _of them!_ I got nothing".

"You got us," My older brother objected as I shook my head.

"you've got only a piece of me," I scoffed as I looked down at my shoes, "I have to find myself. _For me,_ " I admitted looking into his eyes, "I want to remember you, and that's why I need to go find myself. I need to be myself before I can be _your_ Rosalie again".

Letty sobbed as she pulled out something from her back pocket. It was the diary she had given me before. I guess this was her blessing. Pulling me into her chest, she kissed my head, telling me how much she loved both _Rosalie_ and me the same.

_She loved the girl I was and the woman I am now._

Dom watched the two of us silently before I turned to him. "It feels like I'm losing you all over again," he explains as I see his eyes begin to water. He holds his arms out as I walk into them and, for a moment, let myself breathe before letting go of him.

"Come on, let's go tell Mia and pack you some things," The older woman sniffed as she put her arm around my shoulder, steering me towards her car. Throwing one last glance over my shoulder, I smiled at my gravestone.

**:::**

Packing a bag, I could hear Mia and Letty arguing from downstairs. My sister wasn't taking the news of my departure as well as I thought she would. For the same reason as Dom, she was worried that something would happen to me again, but I wasn't worried I knew where I was going.

Zipping up my bag and smoothing out the clothes I had put on, I was disturbed by a knock on the door. It opened to reveal Brian and Jack. I smiled, seeing both of them, and quickly took the small boy into my arms.

"Auntie Rose is _really_ going to miss you," I cried as a tear ran down my nose, as I cuddled the boy as tightly but gently as I could. I really would miss seeing his beautiful smile every day.

"You sure about this?" Brian questions as I nod confidently.

"I'm sure. You can't change my mind, Brian," I argued, ready to plead my case to the older man with the baby blue eyes as they watched me in uncertainty.

" _I wasn't going to_. I understand why you're doing it. I may not totally like it. You're _my_ little sister too now," I grinned at his words as I squashed Jack and me into a cuddle with him before passing the boy back.

Grabbing my things, I made my way back downstairs, where everything had mysteriously gone quiet. _Had Mia killed everyone in a rage?_

"Rose," the brunette gasped as I placed my bag by the door, her eyes were red from crying, and she sounded hoarse, probably from the shouting, "Are you really going to do this? Are you leaving us again?".

"Mia, you need to understand, you had your closure, I'm alive, but now I need my closure too," I explained as I tried not to cry at the expression on her face as it fell in realization.

I think they were all finally understanding.

I saw Dom nod out of the corner of my eye as Mia wrapped her arms around my neck, sobbing, "You make sure to call whenever you can. And don't forget to eat! And sleep! _And..._ "

Holding onto her arms, I let out a sad laugh. "Don't worry, _Mi_ , I'll be okay" she nodded, sniffling as she took her arms away and went over to Brian, who wrapped an arm around her, pressing a kiss to her head.

I breathed as I turned to face Letty and Dom, giving each of them a hug. I held onto Dom a little longer than the rest wanting nothing more to stay, but I knew it was time for me to leave.

Nodding, I grabbed my keys as I made my way out to my car. Getting in, I started it up and turned on the lights as I gave my house one last look. _**"Goodbye, 1327".**_


	9. [8]

A shiver ran through my spine as I parked my Plymouth Barracuda outside of the clinic. Since leaving my family, I had been in Mexico, trying to track down the clinic that Owen had found me in. It seemed like such a long time ago since I woke up as a blank slate.

_"You mean, you don't know?" He replied in a tone of shock as I shook my head slowly as a small Cheshire smile grew on his face, "Who are you?" I growled again, ready to shout for a nurse until his hand held mine in a tight grip, a simple smile on his face._

_"You are Rose Ortiz," he smirked as if he knew something I didn't, "but obviously you can't remember that. You have amnesia" he chuckled as I frowned at him, trying to remember anything, but it was like my mind was free of memories "and me well... I'm Owen Shaw"._

I let out a sigh as I got out of my car. Nothing really seemed to strike me as a memorable moment, nor did I have any headaches like I did back at Race Wars. Maybe if I found someone who remembered me, they might have something else they can tell me.

Walking into the run-down hospital, I glanced around at all the people needing medical attention before asking a nurse for help. **"I'm very sorry, ma'am, but there is no record of a Rosalie Toretto or a Rose Ortiz being here"** I followed after the woman desperately.

 **"But I'm sure I was kept here,"** I told her as we walked through the clinic.

The older woman shook her head unhelpfully. **"I'm sorry, I don't know what to tell you,"** she began to walk away as my heart constricted a little, **"I wish I could help you."**

_I wish you could help me too._

Standing there, watching her walk away, I jumped as the doors opened, and a stretcher with a woman laying on it was pushed through by medical personal. My head pounded as I stared at the doors.

_"Help! Help! I need a doctor," A woman screamed as she pulled me through the door as I lay sluggish in her arms, feeling almost numb from the pain now. The nurses and Doctors quickly ran over to them._

_"What happened to her?" One Doctor called out in broken English as hands from multiple people picked me up onto a stretcher as I cried out in confusion._

_"Car accident," The tall woman says as she helps heave my body onto the movable bed. "I found her at the side of the road. You need to help her," she told them as she walked alongside the bed._

_I glanced at her as my breath began to come out raggedly. "Why did you save me?" I questioned as she just smiled down at me, still continuing to hold onto the bed as I wheeled through the hospital clinic._

_"Maybe you're the one saving me."_

I blinked as I looked around before turning to leave; nothing could help me here now. **"Are you alright?"** a nurse asks as she gently touches my back for a moment. I thought she seemed familiar.

 **"Yes. Thank you,"** I croaked out as I flinched at her touch before walking away with tears filling my eyes. I just remembered something, but I didn't know how it was supposed to help me fill the void I was feeling.

"Excuse me, ma'am," I turned, hearing the soft voice of the nurse calling out to me as she tentatively walked closer. "I remember you. I was the one who admitted you when you were brought in".

So I _did_ recognize her.

"The injuries you had, I've never seen anyone fight the way you did" I smiled slightly as I looked down, Dom always told me I was a fighter, and now I guess I was seeing the true extent of that.

"Listen, why don't you leave me your number, and I will look around for your records. They could have been warehoused or misfiled, and if something comes up, I will call you".

I gazed at the nurse a little dubiously but also very grateful that someone was helping me. "You would do that?".

The older woman smiled at me. "After everything you've been through. If you want answers, you deserve to have them. I have a daughter about your age, and I would want someone to help her if they could".

I nodded at her words as we smiled at each other, "Thank you," I said honestly. I was on the path of getting back to myself. To knowing who I was and who I want to be.

After giving the nurse my number, I got back into my Plymouth and just sat there for a moment to give myself time to come to terms with having a memory come back. This was a big deal, and I shouldn't blow it off.

Glancing around at the hospital clinic, I started the car to go back to the next place on my list, somewhere I really wasn't looking forward to going, but it might bring some more memories back for me.

I wasn't sure, though, if it was memories I wanted back.


	10. [9]

Driving closer to the border, I checked the co-ordinates on my phone as my stomach clenched the closer we got to the destination. This was somewhere I wasn't particularly excited to go, but I knew it was needed.

Pulling over on the side of the road, I got out of the car, frowning when I noticed skid marks on the road as if the rubber had burned into the ground and would be there forever.

I begged Mia and Dom to show me the pictures that they had from the FBI; that's how I knew how to find this place. They were reluctant to tell me at first, but I needed to know.

This was the crash site, the place I was supposed to have died. This is where Rosalie did die, but it was the place that this new me was born.

Crouching down, I touched the mark as a few tears hit the black burn as before I stood, almost hearing the screeching of the tires as my car flew down the road. Dom wasn't very forthcoming with information, but that's what hacking was for.

_I knew everything._

Closing my eyes, I stood in the middle of the road breathing in the fresh air as I just let myself be.

> _Pushing open my door, I tried to crawl out of the car, but I fell onto my back breathing heavily. Blood was dripping down my face and pain-wracked over me. I closed my eyes for a second as I tried to get air into my burning lungs. **BANG!**_

Jumping out of the flashback, my eyes widened, seeing a truck honking its horn at me as it rapidly made its way closer to me as I stood in the middle of the road.

Diving to the right, I just about made it out of the way with a yell as the trucker blew it's horn angrily at me.

My chest heaved up and down as I tried to catch my breath. I could almost feel the fiery burn from the memory. Pulling out my keys with shaky hands, I got back into my car as I let out a sob.

I _thought_ remembering all these things would make me feel better, but they weren't.

Driving back towards Mexico and away from the border, I tried so hard to keep myself pieced together and not fall apart. Maybe remembering everything wasn't the thing I had been missing out on.

Do I really need to put myself through this?

Hearing a ringing sound, I pull my phone out and answer it with a confused frown. I didn't recognize the number "Hello?"

" _Rose?_ This is nurse Santos. We spoke at the medical clinic," I blinked; she must have found something if she called me, I gave her my number, but I wasn't actually expecting her to call.

_"Yes."_

"I just wanted to let you know I think I was able to find your records. The problem was that you were listed under a different name. It wasn't Rose Ortiz. It was under **Rose Yashar** ".

> _"I'm really sorry about Gisele, Han," I say quietly._
> 
> _"It's not your fault," he shrugs. "She liked you, you know?" I frowned at his words, "You impressed her, and she respected you for that."_

" _Rose?_ Are you still there?..." Pressing the end call button, I turned the wheel and parked the car as I breathed heavily, Gisele saved me and gave me her last name in the hospital, and I helped get her killed.

Maybe not directly, but it was enough for me.

It seemed that trying to find myself was leading me to places I now realized that I really didn't want to remember. Having a hand in the death of the woman who saved your life wasn't a great feeling.

Wiping away the tears that were falling, my eyes rested on my bag as I pulled out the journal Letty had given me. I glanced over the contents of the book as I came to a page with a picture – the crew was all there.

Turning a few more pages, I came across the 'pipeline destinations' page as I smiled, running a finger over the names of the places and the pictures Letty had stuck in the book.

The empty page loomed back at me as I frowned, remembering back to the barbecue not long after I had come back to America. My conversation with Han stuck out in my mind the most.

> _"I'm going to Tokyo," he announced suddenly as I glanced at him._
> 
> _"You're welcome to visit whenever you need to," he explained with a face of understanding._

Pulling my phone back out, I dialed the number of the person who had become a sort of confidant for me. He was always there when I called him.

It was time for me to do what I want to do and not worry about being Rosalie.

"Hey," Han greets as I bit my lip, looking over my Tokyo page, wondering if this was a good idea. Japan was definitely different from life in America, but maybe that's what I needed.

"Is your offer still good?" I asked without greeting him. He could probably tell by my tone of voice this wasn't for a friendly chat. I needed to get away from all this stuff, and Han seems to have done it. So why can't I?.

"You _know_ it is. You're always welcome here," He answered as I nodded to myself, thinking up a plan. "Does Dom know?" I bit my lip at his questioning, knowing my family would be upset, but this wasn't about them right now.

" _No_ , he doesn't, but I'll tell him. Give me a few days, and I'll be there" I hear Han make a noise of agreement as I sigh. "I really need to get away. Everything is too hard here," I let out a soft cry.

"Don't cry, baby girl, get your stuff ready, buy a ticket, and I'll pick you up from the airport," Han instructed as I wiped my tears, agreeing with him before we ended the call. Sighing, I raked my hands through my hair as I pick up the journal with a small smile.

Looks like I'll be filling in my last dream destination soon enough.

**Next destination: Tokyo, Japan.**


	11. [10]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey sorry this took so long, I hit a wall which hasn't completely gone away but hopefully it will soon. Enjoy!

1 week.

36 missed phone calls.

$2000 on car shipping.

1 apologetic letter sent home.

12-hour flight.

21:10pm.

**I was finally here.**

**_Tokyo._ **

Pulling my bag over my shoulder, I made my way through the terminal, looking like just another foreigner as I squinted at the signposts. _'Lost'_ was obviously written across my forehead as a lovely older lady helped me find my way.

 _"Arigatō."_ the woman beamed as I bowed my head politely.

"Learning the language already?" A familiar voice drawled from behind me as I turned to see Han leaning against a car with a smirk on his face and a bag of chips in his hand.

 _"Hai,"_ I laughed, giving a small bow before I moved forward and wrapped my arms around Han's neck as he rubbed my back with his free hand. "It's nice to see you again," I breathed with an air of calm, feeling a little more _free_.

Han just nodded as we broke apart, but his eyes shone a little brighter with familiarity. Maybe me being here would be good for both of us.

Taking the strap of my bag, I tugged the bag up higher as I got a look at the car he was driving. Letting out a small whistle, I excitedly move around the vehicle in appreciation. It was a typical street racing car, but Han had obviously put a lot of work into it.

"Beautiful, right?" I nodded at the older man's words as he opened the passenger door for me. "Come on, _Gaijin_ ," Han said playfully as he moved around the car, throwing away his chip packet as he went.

 _"Hey!"_ I called out as I climbed into the small 2-door coupe, "I know what that means!" the laughter that Han let out lit a genuine smile on his face as he joined me in the car, still sniggering as he started the car.

Han drove me around Tokyo for a while before taking me back to the place he calls his home, so color me surprised when we arrive at what I can only describe as back alley nightlife.

Music is pounding from the building in front of us as my eyes open in surprise. Han just smirks at my expression before getting out of the car, leaving me to follow behind him.

Instead of walking into the nightclub, the older man takes out a set of keys and opens the door to the building connected to it. Moving out of the way, he lets me in first, and I stop in awe when I see the garage.

My eyes trail over the cars, bikes, tools, and the open door where I can hear the loud music playing. "You have a nightclub connected to your garage?" I laugh, facing Han, who was watching me closely.

His face morphs into an amused smile at my words as he walks further into the garage with me trailing after him like a little puppy dog. My fingers skimmed over car parts and machinery as they itched to grab ahold of them.

Han just stayed silent as he led me into the back corner of the garage where he opened the door to a square room, "This is yours," he said as he scratched the back of his neck sheepishly.

Peeking into the room, I was yet again surprised to see a makeshift bedroom. It looked as if Han had moved whatever he had stored in here to make room for me.

There was a small queen-sized bed pushed into the corner of the room, a bookshelf filled with books I probably wouldn't be able to read, a dresser, and other decorations that made the small space feel more homely.

Han cleared his throat as I walked into the room and flicked on the lamp. "I had some of the kids that hang out around here put it together. I figured you'd want some privacy, and the pods aren't as comfortable as they look".

I bit my lip at his awkwardness as tears burned in my eyes. Letting out a small cough, I nodded as I placed my bag down in the room. Sure, it didn't have much light or a window to the outside world, but it felt perfect for me right now.

"It's great, thanks," I tell him honestly as I sighed, placing my hands in my back pocket while we both stood in silence for a moment.

A smirk appeared on his face as I frowned, wondering what had run through his mind as he leaned on the door frame. "How's the jet lag?" He questioned as my frown stayed put on my face.

" _Uh_ , fine?" I answered slowly; the awkwardness was gone and in it's place was confusion. _Wow_ , did things get so weird that we were now making small talk?

_"Want to see my world?"_

__

The Tokyo street racing world didn't seem so different to the American, but something told me from the look on Han's face that I was about to be in for a big surprise. After being told to change into something less airport and more racing fashion, I glared at Han but still took heed of his words.

However, glancing around at the clothes the girls here were wearing or not wearing in some cases, I knew that whatever I wore, I would stand out like a sore thumb.

All eyes turned to Han's car as we drove through the crowd. You would think I would be used to it now, especially back in California, where people stare like you were their favorite celebrity but having multiple pairs of eyes on me in this environment was different.

I wasn't Rose Toretto here, family member and racer of the famous Toretto crew. I was a _nobody_ driving along with a _somebody_. I was a foreigner, and nobody here had any idea who I was or had any expectations for me.

I smiled to myself.

Han stopped the car as he gave a quick look, to which I nodded softly before we both moved to get out of the vehicle. People immediately flocked to Han, especially women, and soon Han had a girl on each side as he just raised an eyebrow at me.

I had no place to judge, _so I didn't._

Leaning against the car, I glanced around the scene in front of me. Bright cars revved as half naked women threw themselves at the drivers. Seemed like a regular night for me.

 _"Han!"_ I heard someone call out as people walked up to us; they all looked as if they were up to no good. They looked cocky and arrogant, as if they had nothing to prove. The main guy had a pretty girl stood next to him, gazing as if she wanted to be anywhere but there.

"Takashi," Han greeted back with a short nod. I eyed him and saw the emotions in his eyes that he wasn't portraying as he pulled out a bag of candy and began lazily eating from it, offering me one with a smirk.

"Whose the girl" 'Takashi' motioned to me as I pushed Han's hand away in favor of profiling the group. They seemed like bad news, and if Han was in with them, there had to be a reason. What did he have to gain?

The girl gave me a small smile, but I remained stoic. I wasn't here to make new friends, nor did I want to.

"Rose. She's a friend, _practically family,_ " Was all Han said, but the warning was there, and we all heard it. They just looked me up and down before walking away to their cars, only the blond turned back with a cheeky wink.

Han moves away from the girls and closer to me. "That's Takashi. His uncle is a member of the Yakuza," He tells me lowly as the two of us stand side by side, his nonchalant attitude contrasting to my wide-eyed expression.

"The Japanese mob?" The man just nods as he chews on his candy, "and that doesn't concern you?" he silently shakes his head as my eyes narrow at his secretive appearance " _okay_ , keep your secrets," I huffed, taking the candy bag away from him with a huff.

The man just laughs, throwing an arm over my shoulder as he turns me towards the race that was starting. _"Watch,"_ He murmured in my ear as he quickly stole the bag back and throwing a piece of candy in his mouth.

The race seemed normal at first until the cars came to a bend; both cars smoothly sailed around the corner like a hot knife going through butter. I hadn't noticed the track was curved. This was no ordinary race like back home.

"What was that?" I questioned the older man who had lifted up his hand to close my mouth. Han smirked at me as I motioned towards the cars, which were both keeping up with one another and racing like I'd never seen before.

This was new, it was exciting, and I needed it in my life.

"That's drifting," He explained the art of drifting to me as we watched one of the cars race to the finish line before the other. My stomach tightened; it was like I was seeing racing for the first time. Was this how I felt back then?

Taking hold of Han's wrist, I turned to him with a pleading look on my face. _"Teach me?"._


End file.
